


When you're smiling

by NYS30



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: It wasn't a random call





	When you're smiling

“Stay down.” 

The idiot just doesn’t seem to want to listen. Staggering to his knees, then unsteadily to his feet, Jeff growls, “You shouldn’t have done that.” To which Carly turns and lets her fist fly. Jeff crashes against the wall, and she thinks maybe, just maybe, he’s had enough. 

Nope. 

He’s grabbed her in a tight hold, apparently intent on taking what he considers his. She backs him into the wall before maneuvering him to the floor. A quick elbow to the nose, and he rolls away before grabbing one of the dumbbells that are stacked on the floor and brings it to crack against her chin. 

She backhands him in a fit of rage. How dare he even think to put his hands on her again? Doesn’t he know who she is? She is Traveler 3465, tactician. She has survived transferring her consciousness from the future, she has survived being abducted. Hell, she tore out the mans wrist and caused him to bleed to death. Countless missions, a thorough mastery of weapons, and he still thinks she’s going to just lay there and take it, like her host did.

Carly Shannon is long gone. Traveler 3465 is currently straddling the prone body of Jeff Conniker. Her fist rain down on his face as she repeats her order.

“STAY DOWN!” Whack.

“I SAID, STAY DOWN!” Whack. Whack.

"When you’re smiling…"

"When you’re smiling…..the whole world smiles with you." Philip’s soft voice is suddenly in her ear

“Philip, not now!” Whack, whack.

"When you’re laughing."

When you’re laughing……the sun comes shining through."

“Not now. Dammit.” Between Philips melodious voice, and the baby’s cry, the fog clears and she pulls back to look at Jeff’s bloodied face. 

"Cause when you’re smiling…the whole world smiles with you."

 

*********

 

The next morning Phillip won’t tell her what she would have done, but she knows. 

She knows it wasn’t a random call.

She knows Philip saw something bad in her future.

She knows that the only reason Jeff is still breathing, is because Philip intervened.

She knows that this can’t happen again, the next time she might not be able to stop, regardless of who’s on her comms. 

 

So when he looks at her with those soulful eyes of his and asks, “So what are you gonna do?” She’s not sure, but she knows that she can’t let his interference go to waste. The director may have let this one slide, but who knows how many more gimmes they have coming their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my precious child Philip. I love my bad-ass queen Carly. Jeff deserved that ass beating (and more)


End file.
